Hurmaava psykopaatti ja pimeyden viemä pelastaja
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Minervan valinta muuttaa kahden pojan elämän radikaalisti, vaikka näiden välissä on vuosikymmeniä. Otsikko on kokonaisuudessaan Hurmaava psykopaatti ja pimeyden viettelemä pelastaja. Aikamatkustusta, Tom/Harry ja Minerva/Tom parit, sekalaisia teemoja suhteellisen itsenäisissä tarinoissa.
1. Minervan valinta

**Otsikko: **Minervan valinta

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire

**Ikäraja: S**

**Tyylilaji: **AU, draama ja romanssi

**Paritukset: **Minerva/Tom Riddle jr (Tom R. jr/Harry)

**Varoitukset: **—

**Tiivistelmä**_**: **__Me olimme täydellinen pari, johtajatyttö ja -poika, arvosanamme olivat loistavat ja meillä oli kaikki menestyksen edellytykset._

**Vastuuvapaus: **J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisikään. Enkä väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.

**Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä**: FF100 sana 010. Vuodet ja OTP10 (Harry/Tom)

**A/N:** Muusa sai jälleen omia ajatuksia, kun olin kirjoittamassa jotain aivan muuta. Aikamatkustus ja tapahtumien sotkeminen on kiehtovaa. Tämä ficletti aloitti sarjan tarinoita samasta AU:sta, toistaiseksi ne vaikuttavat olevan jokseenkin kronologisessa järjestyksessä, mutta saatan myöhemmin kirjoittaa uusia, jotka ajallisesti kuuluisivat alkupäähän tms. Finiin postasin tämän ensimmäisen ficletin erillisenä itsenäisenä tarinana, mutta täällä FFnetissä koin järkevämmäksi laittaa tämä prologiksi ja postata muut ficletti/raapalesarjan osat lukuina tämän perään.

Ainoa ongelma tulee olemaan se, että ainakin viimeisin tähän mennessä kirjoittamistani pätkistä on liian korkealla ikärajalla tänne postattavaksi. Täytyy vielä miettiä, että mukautanko sen vai ohjaanko lukemaan sen blogiini. Tuohon ratkaisuun kuulisin mielelläni mielipiteitä teiltä lukijoilta.

Lukuiloa :D

* * *

_**Hurmaava psykopaatti ja pimeyden viettelemä pelastaja**_

_**Prologi:**_

_**Minervan valinta**_

En ole koskaan ollut epäitsekäs. Valitsin opettamisenkin vain siksi, että tahdoin osoittaa omaa pätevyyttäni ja koska en halunnut luopua Tylypahkasta oman oppilasaikani päätyttyä. Niin ja olin varma, että Tom jäisi myös opettamaan.

Se oli meidän yhteinen suunnitelmamme, opettaa uusi polvi omalla tavallamme, vähitellen muokata nuoria mieliä omaksumaan meidän aatteemme paremmasta velhoyhteisöstä, jossa pimeän taikuus oli hyväksyttyä ja jästikontaktit tiukasti rajoitettu. Me olimme täydellinen pari, johtajatyttö ja -poika, arvosanamme olivat loistavat ja meillä oli kaikki menestyksen edellytykset.

Kaikki näytti sujuvan suunnitelmiemme mukaan, mutta emme olleet osanneet ennakoida Dumbledoren tapaa sotkeutua asioihin, etenkin sinun ollessa kyseessä. Pettymystäni on mahdoton mitata tai kuvailla. En vieläkään ole toipunut kunnolla siitä, että sinä jätit minut yksin Tylypahkaan. Kuvittelin, että pitäisimme tiiviisti yhteyttä ja että pyrkisit toteuttamaan suunnitelmamme jollain toisella tapaa.

Mutta sinä muutuit, en ensin huomannut niitä pieniä muutoksia tai sitten pistin ne aikuistumisen piikkiin. Unohdin, ettet ollut koskaan edes osannut olla lapsi. Pian kuitenkin muuttumisesi oli silmiinpistävää.

Tiedän, ettei muuttumisesi syynä olleet pimeän taikuus ja kummalliset rituaalit, niin kuin kuulin väitettävän. Muutenhan suurin osa ystäväpiiristämmekin olisi ulkoisesti kaltaisiasi, koska osalle meistä pimeän taikuus oli ollut kiinteä osa elämää jo lapsuudesta asti. Jos olisikin ollut kyseessä pelkästään sinun ulkoinen muuttuminen, en olisi ollut niinkään huolestunut, mutta sinun perusolemuksesi muuttui.

Sinä kärsit jostain, mutta et koskaan paljastanut, mistä oli kysymys. Aloit vältellä seuraani, et antanut minun enää koskettaa sinua, inhosit kaikkea läheisyyttä, vaikka yleensä nautit kaikesta huomiosta.

Minun olisi pitänyt ymmärtää jo silloin, että meitä ei ollut koskaan tarkoitettukaan yhteen.

Kohtalo oli valinnut sinulle aivan erityisen henkilön jakamaan elämän sinun kanssasi. Jokin oli kuitenkin mennyt vikaan ja sinun toinen puoliskosi syntyi liki kuusi vuosikymmentä liian myöhään. Eikä kahta puolikasta ole tarkoitettu elämään erillään toisistaan. Sinun muutoksesi oli hidasta kidutusta, joka sai sinut sekoamaan. Se ajoi sinut järjettömään maailmanvalloitusyritykseen, joka päättyi siihen, että yritit tuhota sen ainoan asian, mikä tekisi sinusta uudelleen eheän.

Sinun tekosi tuhosi sinun fyysisen kuoresi ja pakotti sinulle tarkoitetun henkilön vastustajaksesi.

Minä olin paikalla, kun Dumbledore jälleen sotkeutui asioihin, jotka eivät hänelle kuuluneet. Näin, miten hän pakotti sinun vertaisesi samanlaiseen yksinäiseen ja ankeaan lapsuuteen, jonka sinä olit käynyt läpi. Itsekäs osa minussa nautti siitä, että kilpailijani joutuisi kärsimään ja saisi tulevaisuudessa osakseen vain sinun vihasi.

Epäitsekäs osani oli hiljaa, vaikka ääneen kerroinkin mielipiteeni jästeistä, joiden luo kukistajasi jätettiin. Minulla oli rooli esitettävänäni, jotta saatoin edistää aatettamme vaivihkaa kulissien suojissa.

Kukistajasi, velhomaailman sankarin aloittaessa Tylypahkan minä seurasin sivusta, kuinka te kohtasitte toisenne erilaisissa taisteluissa lähes jokaisen lukuvuoden lopussa. Ja aina minä pelkäsin yhtä paljon sitä, että te tajuaisitte välillänne olevan siteen merkityksen. Pelkäsin, että sinä löytäisit rakkauden muualta kuin minun luotani.

Albus ei koskaan epäillyt minua ja minun lojaaliuttani. Minä olin lojaali, mutta en hänelle vaan sinulle. Minun rakkauteni sinuun ei heikennyt koskaan, se ei kadonnut eikä muuttunut. Mutta kun Albus viimein kuoli, tajusin kuinka itsekkyyteni ei auttanut ketään, se ei tuonut sinua takaisin luokseni, eikä se auttanut sinua muuttamaan maailmaamme paremmaksi.

Silloin tajusin, ettet koskaan pystyisi rakastamaan minua samalla tavoin kuin minä rakastan sinua.

Tein valintani, ensimmäisen epäitsekkään päätöksen elämässäni ja toimin sen mukaan. Albuksen pöytälaatikosta löytämäni ajankääntäjä kuljetti minut sinun kukistumisesi hetkeen, ja minä noukin kylmältä ovitasanteelta sinun niin kutsun kukistajasi. Yhdessä pienokaisen kanssa me matkasimme ajassa yli viisikymmentä vuotta taaksepäin.

Astuin orpokotiin, jossa tiesin sinun olevan, mutta en ollut valmistautunut siihen, kuinka paljon näkemisesi viilsi sydäntäni. Olisin halunnut perua suunnitelmani sinä hetkenä, pidin kuitenkin kiinni valinnastani. Te kaksi kuuluitte toisillenne, enkä kestänyt ajatusta siitä, että joutuisit kärsimään ja tuhoutumaan tuntematta todellista rakkautta ja onnea.

Niin minä jätin Harryn sinun viereesi vanhanaikaiseen pinnasänkyyn nukkumaan. Ja saatoin kuulla oman sydämeni särkyvän, kun unessa kietouduitte toistenne ympärille ensimmäistä kertaa elämässänne täysin ehjinä ja kokonaisina.

Minä vannoin silloin itselleni ja sinulle, etten koskaan antaisi katkeruudelle valtaa, sillä tiesin toimineeni oikein niin sinun, Harryn, itseni ja koko velhomaailman suhteen. Se ei kuitenkaan lievittänyt kipua, jota tunsin. Sillä muuttamassani tulevaisuudessa sinä et koskaan ollut rakastanut minua edes hetkellisesti ja epätäydellisesti. Olisin sinulle vain yksi rohkelikko muiden joukossa.

Minun ainoa merkitykseni sinulle olisi se, että auttaisin teitä edistämään aatetta, joka ei enää olisi meidän vaan teidän yhteinen.

Sinun onnellisuutesi Tom, riittää minulle, se oli valintani.

...

* * *

...

**K/H2:** Ajattelin vielä muistuttaa näin prologin lopuksi, että mitä mieltä olette laitanko linkin korkeamman ikärajan teksteihin vai muoksinko ne niin, että voin ne postata tähän lukuina? Toki kuulisin mielelläni muutenkin mielipiteitänne tästä ficistä.


	2. osa 1 Paras ja ainoa ystävä

**Otsikko:** Hurmaava psykopaatti ja pimeyden viettelemä pelastaja osa 1: Paras ja ainoa ystävä

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Varoitukset:** kiusaamista ja kostonjanoa

**Vastuuvapaus:** J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisikään, mutta en myös väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.

**Ikäsuositus:** K-11

**Tyylilaji:** AU, draama, preslash

**Henkilöt:** Tom Riddle jr. ja Harry

**Tiivistelmä: **_Hätääntynyt uikutus ja tuskainen vikinä saivat hymyn leviämään kivusta huolimatta pojan huulille, Tom oli tullut hänen avukseen. _

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 028. Lapset ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2: "Oma lääke"

**A/N: **prologin lisäksi tämä ensimmäinen osa on ainoa näin lyhyt luku, vaikka tosiaan alkuperäinen ideani oli kirjoittaa vain ficlettejä tähän ketjuun. Harrysta ja Tomista on vaan niin mukava kirjoittaa, että kaikki muut tekstini ovat sitten vähintään tuhat sanaisia tai pidempiä, jos muistan oikein.

Edelleen toivotan teille lukuiloa :)

* * *

**_Hurmaava psykopaatti ja pimeyden viettelemä pelastaja_  
**

**_osa 1._**

**Paras ja ainoa ystävä**

Harry hieroi takaraivoaan, hän saattoi tuntea, kuinka kuhmu kasvoi siihen pään osuttua asvalttiin hänen kaatuessaan. Hätääntynyt uikutus ja tuskainen vikinä saivat hymyn leviämään kivusta huolimatta pojan huulille, Tom oli tullut hänen avukseen.

Harry käänsi päätään varovasti ja katseli lumoutuneena, kuinka hänen paras ja ainoa ystävänsä sai kivet hyökkäämään kiusaajia kohti kuin näkymättömien käsien heittäminä.

He pystyivät molemmat tekemään mahdottomasta mahdollista, ainakin osittain. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt muita lapsia kiusaamasta heitä etenkin, jos he joskus sattuivat olemaan yksin ja silloinkin kiusaajia oli joukko. Harva uskalsi hyökätä heidän kimppuunsa yksi yhtä vastaan, koska silloin Harrykin heikosta näöstään ja hintelästä olemuksestaan huolimatta pystyi pitämään puolensa. Tom oli heistä kahdesta fyysisesti vahvempi, mutta erikoistaidoiltaan he olivat melko tasaveroisia.

Yhdessä he harjoittelivat erikoisia lahjojaan, suunnittelivat tulevaisuutta ja sitä kuinka he kostaisivat kiusaajilleen, niin etteivät nämä koskaan unohtaisi sitä.

He pitivät toistensa painajaiset poissa, kun johtajatar ja muu henkilökunta olivat kutsuneet manaajan jälleen kerran karkottamaan riivaajia heistä. He hoivasivat toisiaan, kun hullujenhuoneesta tullut lääkäri oli kokeillut jotain kamalista hoitokeinoistaan heihin. Ja he juhlivat tyynysodalla sitä, että he saivat pysyä yhdessä, kun pariskunnat luopuivat aina aikeistaan yksittäisen pojan adoptoimiseen.

Useimmat luulivat heitä kaksosiksi, niin samannäköisiä he olivat. Jopa orpokodin henkilökuntakin unohti välillä sen, että he olivat tulleet taloon eri tilanteissa ja eri aikaa. Usein Harrystakin tuntui, että heidän välillään oli side kuten kaksosilla, joka teki heistä erottamattomat. Mutta, kun sidettä tutki paremmin, se oli jotain paljon kauniimpaa ja vahvempaa kuin perheside.

Siteen ansiosta he saattoivat luottaa toisiinsa maailmassa, jossa kehenkään ei muuten voinut luottaa.

Kiusaajat olivat viimein päättäneet paeta paikalta, jolloin Harry tehosti kostoa osaltaan. Neljän kiusaajan henkselit katkesivat yllättäen ja pojat kaatuivat kasaksi pihalle suoraan johtajattaren ikkunan eteen housut kintuissa. Tom kääntyi Harryn puoleen ja virnisti leveästi, nuo neljä olisivat seuraavat kaksi viikkoa arestissa, ja kaksikko ehtisi kehittelemään uusia tapoja antaa kiusaajien maistaa omaa lääkettään.

...

* * *

...

**K/H2: **Niin ja edelleen saa jättää mielipiteitä siitä, siistinkö tuhmuudet pois K-18 mateeriaalia sisältävistä luvuista vai laitanko vain linkin niihin ja postaan pelkästään "kiltit" luvut?

...


	3. 2 Eevan lankeemus ja Luihuisen perillin

**Otsikko:** Hurmaava psykopaatti ja pimeyden viettelemä pelastaja osa 2. Eevan lankeemus ja Luihuisen perillinen

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Vastuuvapaus:** J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisikään, mutta en myös väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.

**Ikäsuositus:** K-13

**Tyylilaji:** AU, draama, preslash

**Henkilöt:** Tom Riddle jr. ja Harry

**Varoitukset:** Pieniä viitteitä kidutukseen ja pedofiliaan, ei mitään erityisen tarkkaa kuvailua tai edes isossa osassa tekstiä.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Käärmeen kummalliset nimitykset asioille puolestaan kirvoittivat helisevän naurun, joka sai auringon paisteen tuntumaan aavistuksen kirkkaammalta ja lämpimämmältä._

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 062. Kevät ja Vuodenaikahaaste - kevät

**A/N: **Edellisessä pienessä pätkässä keskityttiin enemmän siihen, kuinka muut lapset kohtelivat ihanaa kaksikkoa, tässä laajennetaan Tomin ja Harryn elinpiiriä kolmekymmentäluvun lamassa rypevässä orpokodissa.

Lukuiloa :)

* * *

**Eevan lankeemus ja Luihuisen perillinen**

Esikaupunkialueiden sievien pikkutalojen ikkunalaudoilla kukkivat keltaiset ja valkoiset narsissit laatikoissaan, puistoissa ja pihoilla nurmikkoja koristivat tuhansissa eri väreissä koreilevat kukat esikot, krookukset, hyasintit, tulppaanit ja monet muut. Ilma oli vielä kylmä, mutta auringon paisteessa lämpö levisi koko kehoon ja kevään tuoksu voimistui. Luonto heräsi eloon, talven harmaus katosi vähitellen vihreyden vallatessa alaa.

Lontoon keskustassa oli kuitenkin paikkoja, jonne keväinen värikylläisyys ja valoisuus eivät tuntuneet ulottuvan.

Ajan jättämien jälkien täyttämä julkisivu kätki taakseen niukoin varoin ylläpidetyn orpokodin, jossa tänä keväisenä päivänä valmistauduttiin kirkonmenoihin. Pääsiäismessua varten kaikki lapset oli puettu parhaimpiin vaatteisiin, mikä tarkoitti ehjiä ja puhtaita, orpokodin tunnuksella varustettuja, yhtenäisiä pukuja. Ne olivat ainoat ostetut vaatteet, muuten he käyttivät lahjoituksina saatuja vaatekappaleita.

Tom inhosi messua, sillä kaikki pidempään seurakunnassa olleet papit, katsoivat piruista ja muista demoneista saarnatessaan aina häntä ja Harrya. Eivätkä he voineet muuta kuin kuunnella ilmeettöminä heille osoitettuja uhkauksia, sillä pieninkin ilme, hymy tai irvistys, takaisi uuden tuskallisen riivaajien karkottamisyrityksen.

Apaattisten naamioidensa takana pojat miettivät, kuinka he aikuisiksi tultuaan palaisivat rankaisemaan kiduttajiaan, saaden Espanjan inkvisiittorit näyttämään armeliailta ja lempeiltä tyypeiltä.

Pääsiäispäivän messu lupasi kaikille muille anteeksiantoa, mutta Harry ja Tom eivät tekopyhien hurskastelijoiden sanoista piitanneet. Heidän mielissään vapauteen ei tarvittu jumalia, vaan jokaisen kohtalo oli tämän omissa käsissä, jos vain oli voimaa ja tahtoa.

Messun päätyttyä kaksikko säntäsi kirkon vieressä olevaan puistoon nauttimaan kauniista kevätpäivästä, ennen kuin he joutuisivat taas viikkokaudet pysyttelemään orpokodin kiviseinien ja asvaltoidun pihan harmaudessa. Suurin syy heidän kiireelleen oli uteliaisuus, sillä he halusivat tietää, joko kevät oli saanut heidän talviksi katoavan ystävänsä palaamaan maan pinnalle.

He löysivät tiensä tutun kivikon luo, jossa he viimeksi syksyllä olivat nähneet suomuisen ystävänsä. Puistossa käyskentelevät ihmiset puistelivat päätään kevätpuhurin tavoin pyyhältäville pyhäpukuisille pojille.

Auringon lämmittämällä kivellä loikoileva kyy kohotti päätään uteliaana havaitessaan pojat. Sanat karkasivat poikien huulilta sihahduksina, joihin käärme vastasi, mikä ei tullut enää kellekään heistä yllätyksenä. Kyy näki maailman aivan eritavalla kuin ihmiset, joihin se suhtautui alentuvasti jopa halveksien vaatimattomasta koostaan huolimatta.

Sen sarkastiset huomiot ihmisten tyhmyydestä toivat, pitkään hukassa olleen, hymyn poikien huulille, pienen hetken ajan maailmassa ei ollut kurjuutta ja epäoikeudenmukaisuutta. Käärmeen kummalliset nimitykset asioille puolestaan kirvoittivat helisevän naurun, joka sai auringon paisteen tuntumaan aavistuksen kirkkaammalta ja lämpimämmältä.

Huvittavuudestaan huolimatta käärmeen sanat sisälsivät paljon sellaista viisautta elämästä, kaikesta siitä mikä oli oikeasti tärkeää, että pojat oppivat enemmän näissä pienissä tuokioissa kuin monilla oppitunneillaan orpokodissa. Keväisen puiston hilpeä huolettomuus oli kuitenkin liian hyvää voidakseen olla pysyvää.

Harryn kyynärpää varoitti Tomia lopettamaan keskustelun, kun varjo lankesi kaikkien kolmen ylle. Heidän yrityksensä nauttia luonnosta ympärillään jäi lyhyemmäksi kuin he olivat arvioineet, johtajattaren tarttuessa heitä kauluksista ja ohjaten heidät muiden lasten muodostaman jonon hännille. He eivät jääneet kiinni luonnottomuudesta tällä kertaa, mutta he tiesivät epäilysten heränneen uudestaan.

Sillä johtajatar oli nähnyt käärmeen, ja se riitti pilaamaan kevään alun poikien arjessa ja juhlassa. Se muistutti kaikkia heidän erilaisuudestaan, eikä sellaista katsottu orpokodissa hyvällä.

Epäilykset näkyivät siinä, että heidän tyynyillään ei odottanut pääsiäismunia, kun he palasivat huoneeseensa muiden tavoin vaihtamaan arkivaatteita ylleen. Seuraavina kuukausina heitä valvottaisiin tarkemmin kirkkokäynneillä, eikä heillä olisi toivoakaan päästä puistoon leikkimään muiden lasten tavoin.

Juhlapyhän pitopöydästä ei kaksikolle riittänyt lampaankyljyksiä, vaan heidän oli tyytyminen pelkkiin lisäkkeisiin, perunoihin, minttuhyytelöön ja kasviksiin, jotka eivät muille lapsille maistaneet. Heitä rankaistiin siitä, että he erottuivat joukosta, eivätkä suostuneet sulautumaan orpojen harmaaseen ja nöyristelevään massaan.

He olivat myös orpokodin ainoat alle yksitoistavuotiaat lapset, joille määrättiin katumusharjoituksia.

Isä-Mariuksen mielestä oli selvää, että puistossa nähty käärme oli paholainen itse, joka houkutteli heikkoja sieluja luokseen merkitäkseen ne omikseen. Pappi ilmoitti järkyttyneensä siitä, että he olivat niin syntien saastuttamia, että kuulivat pirun kutsun jopa kirkon pyhien seinien sisälle. Mies maalasi tulikivenkatkuisia uhkakuvia poikien tulevaisuudesta, ennen kuin kehotti näitä parannukseen.

Isä-Mariuksen katse harhaili vuoron perään kummankin pojan kasvoilla, huulilla, silmillä ja kaulan vaalealla iholla. Mies kurkotti kuin tietämättään kätensä silittämään Tomin poskea, mutta havahtui lähes samassa hetkessä ja veti kätensä pois äkkinäisesti. Kauhu täytti papin silmät. Hän kiirehti ulos luokkahuoneesta, jossa he olivat olleet.

Poistuessaan mies mutisi enkelinkasvoisista viettelijöistä ja Eevan lankeemuksen seurauksista, jotka leimasivat tämän jälkeläisiä, joka sai pyhimyksetkin tekemään syntiä.

Tomin ja Harryn ei ikänsä puolesta olisi pitänyt ymmärtää, mistä papin sanoissa ja teoissa oli kyse, mutta valitettavasti he olivat asiasta liiankin hyvin perillä.

Pojat kiirehtivät huoneeseensa ennen kuin isä-Marius muuttaisi mielensä, sillä koskaan ei voinut olla liian varovainen. Etenkin, jos oli orpo, jota kukaan orpokodissa ei ollut valmis puolustamaan tai jonka sanoja kukaan ei uskoisi. He olivat oppineet kantapään kautta, että heidän piti suojella itseään ja toisiaan, kukaan muu ei heistä piitannut.

Auringonlaskun viimeiset säteet saivat pienen huoneen hehkumaan hetkellisesti lämpimissä väreissä. Kaksi tummahiuksista poikaa istuivat toisella huoneen muhkuraisista sängyistä jutellen heidän omalla erityiskielellään, jota vain käärmeet heidän lisäkseen ymmärsivät. He eivät puhuneet parannuksen teosta, sillä papin ajattelemattomat sanat saivat aikaan vain kasvavaa vihaa suvaitsemattomia auktoriteetteja kohtaan poikien mielissä.

Jostain syystä ne aikuiset, jotka sanoivat toimivansa maailman ja muiden parhaaksi, rikkoivat eniten muita vastaan.

Oli selvää, ettei maailmassa ollut hyvää eikä pahaa, oli vain niitä joilla oli valtaa ja voimaa ja niitä, jotka olivat heikkoja. Mitä muutakaan saattoi päätellä siitä, että pappi teki syntiä vain siksi, että hänellä oli mahdollisuus siihen auktoriteettiasemassaan. Muita lapsia kehuttiin kilteiksi ja hyviksi, vaikka he sekä varastivat Harrylta ja Tomilta että kiusasivat näitä.

Hoitajat puolustivat varkaita ja kiusaajia, jos tekijät olivat niitä lapsia, joista he pitivät. Kaikki oli aikuisten silmissä aina Harryn ja Tomin syytä vain, koska hoitajilla oli valta päättää olla pitämättä kaksikosta näiden erilaisuuden takia. Oli mahdotonta olla tuntematta katkeruutta ja vihaa kaikkia muita kohtaan.

Hämärtyvässä huoneessa he puhuivat kaikesta tapahtuneesta kuin myös niistä muiden luonnottomiksi leimaamista voimista ja kyvyistä, jotka erottivat heidät muista niin hyvässä kuin pahassa. He saattoivat puolustautua tehokkaasti voimillaan, mutta niiden takia he myös pysyivät kaikkien silmätikkuina.

Heidän kätensä olivat takertuneet yhteen ja lepäsivät heidän välissään ankkuroiden heidät siten, etteivät keskustelun nostattamat tunteet saaneet heidän voimiaan purkautumaan hallitsemattomasti. He eivät kaivanneet enempää negatiivista huomiota yhdelle päivälle.

Harryn käsi hankasi hellästi Tomin poskea kuin pyyhkiäkseen papin kosketuksen muiston pois rakkaan ystävänsä iholta. Tom käänsi kasvonsa ja painoi suukon Harryn kämmenelle.

Harry tuoksui keväälle, puiston tuhannet tuoksut olivat tarttuneet hiuksiin, ihoon ja vaatteisiin.

Hymy nousi uudestaan Tomin kasvoille hänen katseensa kohdatessa Harryn silmät, joissa paloi sama määrätietoisuus ja rakkaus. Tomin oli mahdotonta kuvitella maailmaa ilman Harrya ja hänet valtasi halu tuhota kaikki mikä uhkasi hänen Harryaan. Ajatuksen teki entistä paremmaksi se, että Harry ajatteli ja tunsi samoin hänestä.

Moni asia oli maailmassa pielessä, mutta yhdessä he voisivat hallita ja muuttaa maailmaa tulevaisuudessa. Mutta sitä tärkeämpää oli se, että he eivät olleet yksin tässä ja nyt. Huoneessa sihisevät sanat haipuivat pimeyteen poikien nukahtaessa toistensa käsivarsille.

Pohjoisimmassa Skotlannissa vanhan linnan uumenissa jättimäinen vihreä käärme liikahteli unissaan ensimmäistä kertaa vuosituhanteen. Sitä ei ollut herättänyt ensimmäinen lämmin päivä talven jälkeen, vaan se tunsi, kuinka sen muinoin luoneen mahtavan velhon perillinen oli hyväksynyt voimansa ja itsensä.

...

* * *

...

**K/H2:** Uskonnolliset kannanotot tässä pätkässä ovat täysin fiktiivisten henkilöiden tilanteesta ja ns. kokemuksista kumpuavia. Mielipiteet eivät ole siis omiani vaan miten kuvittelen hahmojen tuossa tilanteessa ajattelevan.

Papin käytös pohjautuu paljon julkisuudessa esillä olleisiin uutisiin ja dokumentteihin tuon ajan orpokodeissa ilmenneisiin väärinkäytöksiin niin Briteissä kuin Irlannissa, sovelsin niitä vain tarinaan ja ikärajaan sopiviksi.


	4. 3 Kun Amata sir Kovaonnista suuteli

**Otsikko:** Hurmaava psykopaatti ja pimeyden viettelemä pelastaja osa 3. Kun Amata sir Kovaonnista suuteli

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Vastuuvapaus:** J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisikään, mutta en myös väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.

**Kirjoittaja:** puutarhatonttu Koiranruusu

**Beta: **tonttutyttö Fire

**Ikäraja: **K-13

**Paritus: **Harry/Tom, viittauksia muihin lähinnä kuitenkin yksipuolisiin ihastuksiin

**Tiivistelmä: **_Joulunäytelmä herättää monenlaisia tunteita ja ajatuksia_

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 023. Rakastavaiset, Jouluhaaste V, Slash10 2.0 ja OTP10

**K/H:** Tähän tarinaan inspiraatio tuli _Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinoista_, joissa Albus kertoo _Oivan onnen alkulähde _tarinan huomautuksissa joulunäytelmästä Tylypahkassa. Muutin toki tapahtumia, koska halusin hieman söpöstelyäkin mukaan, eikä alkuperäinen antanut siihen niin hyviä mahdollisuuksia.

Niin ja niille, jotka eivät _Siuntio Silosäkeen Tarinoita_ ole lukeneet, tiedoksi, että V.N.O. on Velhojen näyttämötaiteen opistosta käytetty lyhenne. (SST s.32 alaviite)

Lisäksi haluan huomauttaa, että professorit Tylypahkassa eivät varmasti yleisesti ottaen 40-luvulla olleet niin epämuodollisia kuin professori Bisse tekstissäni on. Mutta ajattelin professorin piiloboheemina tyyppinä, joka on näytelmäproduktion myötä vapauttanut sen puolen itsestään ja on siten näytelmäryhmän kanssa rennompi kuin tavallisessa opettajan työssään.

Lukuiloa jouluisissa tunnelmissa, eihän siihen olekaan enää kuin pari kuukautta ;D

* * *

**Kun Amata sir Kovaonnista suuteli**

_Eli joulupantomiimi tylypahkalaisittain_

Harry istui lavan edessä plari sylissään, hän oli saanut tehtäväkseen toimia joulunäytelmän kuiskaajana. Tom oli yhdessä päärooleista, vaikka hän olikin irvistänyt ajatukselle lastensadussa esiintymisestä. Harryn oli vaikea pitää silmiään muualla kuin Tomissa, tämä oli komea sir Kovaonnisen roolissa. Sen näyttivät huomanneen suurin osa Tylypahkaa, sillä Amataa näyttelevä Lyydia Summerwelth sai osakseen kateellisia katseita muilta oppilailta ja jopa professoreilta.

Pojista puolestaan iso osa olisi halunnut olla Tomin paikalla kauniin Lyydian parina.

Harry silmissä oli jotain aivan muuta, niissä paloi murhanhimo joka ainoa kerta, kun Lyydia suuteli Tomia näytelmän loppuhuipennuksessa. Hänen kätensä puristivat plaria rystyset valkoisina, jotta hän ei olisi tarttunut sauvaansa ja singonnut ensimmäistä mieleen tulevaa manausta, sillä jälleen kerran "Amata" kumartui suutelemaan polvistunutta "sir Kovaonnista".

Harry ei tiennyt kuinka monta harjoituskertaa hänen itsehillintänsä kestäisi.

Hän ei suostunut nimeämään tunnetta, joka sai hänet vihaamaan Lyydiaa. Harry käänsi katseensa vaivoin pois näyttämöltä ja tuijotti lähintä juhlapukuun puettua joulukuusta sitä näkemättä.

Professori Bissen aplodit kaikuivat suuressa salissa, jossa he olivat harjoittelemassa näytelmää. Paikalla oli myös professori Dumbledore, muodonmuutosten opettaja, joka oli taikonut lavasteet muuttumaan näytelmän kohtausten mukaan. Harry huomasi, kuinka palvovasti Althedaa näyttelevä Minerva McGarmiwa professoria vilkuili.

Minervan kiinnostus oli pelkästään akateemista, siitä Harry oli varma, sillä rasittava rohkelikon valvojaoppilas oli viimeksi kuukausi sitten pyytänyt Tomia kanssaan Tylyahoon. Mielessään hänellä oli varmasti kuva romanttisesta kävelyretkestä keijuvalojen loisteessa idyllisellä kyläkadulla puuterilumen leijaillessa verkkaisesti taivaalta kuten niin monissa joulukorteissa.

Onneksi nämä olivat jo kenraaliharjoitukset, huomisen esityksen jälkeen tämä kidutus olisi viimein ohitse ja eikä hänen tarvitsisi jakaa Tomia kaiken maailman naikkosten kanssa. Harryn juoksutti sormiaan hiustensa lomassa nyt, kun kiroamista vaativa tilanne oli ohitse.

Heillä ei ollut varaa herättää professori Dumbeloressa pienintäkään epäluuloa, ja muiden oppilaiden manaaminen olisi sama kuin todistaisi miehen heistä muodostamat negatiiviset mielikuvat oikeutetuiksi.

— Te kaikki olitte loistavia, tästä tulee menestys! Ja Albus, sinun apusi erikoistehosteiden luomisessa on korvaamatonta, vaihdot sujuivat saumattomasti ja täysin oikeissa kohdissa. Auringonlaskun värit olivat kyllä pikkuisen liian räikeät minun makuuni, mutta ne loivat loppukohtaukseen huikean tunnelman, joten uskon, että yleisö tulee rakastamaan sitä. T... köh.. siis herra Riddle sotisopasi on nappi valinta, mutta voisit ehkä hieman vielä muuttaa olemustasi pikkuisen rähjäisemmäksi, roolihahmosi on elämän kolhima ja sen kyllä pitäisi näkyä edes hieman ulospäin. Neiti Musta, siis sinä Lucretia Musta, sinun asusi on aivan liian uskallettu. Asha tekee kuolemaa, ei harjoita haureutta, joten olisitko ystävällinen ja pukeutuisit säädyllisemmin. Neiti Prinssi voi varmasti auttaa sinua valitsemaan jotain soveliaampaa puvustosta, Professori Bisse selitti suorastaan hengästyttävällä vauhdilla.

Harry virnisti, olisi ihme, jos Tom suostuisi esiintymään epäsiistinä koko koulun edessä, vaikka se kuuluisi kuinka tämän roolihahmoon. Tom oli ollut jo orpokodissa suorastaan neuroottisen tarkka siitä, että heidän molempien vaatteet ja olemus olivat siistit.

Harry muisti elävästi sen kerran, kun uusia käytettyjä vaatteita saapui lasten kesken jaettavaksi. Tom oli livahtanut yöllä siihen varastoon, jossa vaatteita pidettiin ja valikoi niiden joukosta parhaimmat heille. Kun he seuraavana päivänä olivat vaatejonossa, Tom sujautti varaamansa vaatekerrat heidän kohdallaan työntekijän käsiin silmänkääntäjän näppäryydellä ja nainen uskoi valinneensa itse ne heille.

Tom tuli Harryn luo virnistäen, pelkkä nyökkäys riitti kertomaan Harrylle, mitä toinen ajatteli. Hän nappasi koululaukkunsa nopeasti lattialta, tunki käsikirjoituksen sen sisälle ja lähti kulkemaan kohti salin ovia Tomin vierellä. Harry oli varsin tietoinen kateellisista ja jopa vihamielisistä katseista, jotka seurasivat heidän kulkuaan.

Hänen läheinen ystävyytensä koulun suosituimman pojan kanssa oli tehnyt hänestä monien silmissä ei-toivotun henkilön. Harry vähät välitti muista, hän ei olisi selvinnyt elämästä orpokodissa, jos hän murtuisi joukkopaineen edessä. Hänellä oli Tom, eikä kukaan koskaan voisi viedä hänen paikkaansa Tomin uskotuimpana ja lähimpänä henkilönä, ystävänä.

Ystävyys oli jotain sellaista, jota Harry olisi vaalinut kuin kalleinta aarrettaan, mutta hän halusi jotain enemmän. Hän halusi olla Tomille enemmän kuin ystävä. Harry muisti, kuinka he olivat lapsuudessaan hellinneet toisiaan, istuneet käsikkäin pitkiä aikoja, nukkuneet vieretysten ja jopa halanneet.

Tylypahkassa heillä oli tietyt roolit, eikä heillä ollut omaa huonetta, jossa he olisivat voineet olla kuten halusivat. Hellyyden osoitukset olivat jääneet lapsuuteen, kadonneet heidän elämästään ja Harry suri niiden menetystä. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan riittävän rohkea selvittääkseen olisiko Tom kiinnostunut hänestä samalla tavalla, ja vaarantanut siten heidän ystävyytensä.

Harryn amortentia tuoksui Tomilta. Se oli tuoksu, jonka tunsi ennen ukkosmyrskyä ilmassa, täynnä uhkaa ja uskomatonta voimaa, yhdessä verbenan ja bergamotin kanssa se tuuditti valheelliseen turvallisuuden tunteeseen.

Tom vilkaisi Harryyn kulmakarva kohollaan kysyvästi ja sai hänet punastumaan tyttömäisten ajatustensa takia, vaikka Tom ei ollut niistä tietoinen. He olivat molemmat tutustuneet okklumeukseen ja lukilitikseen, vaikka he eivät olleet vielä saavuttaneet niissä merkittäviä tuloksia, heidän välillään oli sanaton sopimus toistensa yksityisyyden loukkaamattomuudesta.

Heillä ei ollut varsinaisia salaisuuksia toisiltaan, joten kummallakaan ei ollut mitään syytä rikkoa kyseistä sopimusta.

He eivät puhuneet ennen kuin he olivat omassa makuusalissa, suojataikojen sinetöimien vuodeverhojen sisällä, Tomin sängyllä. Siellä he saattoivat olla vapaammin omia itseään. Tomin ei tarvinnut tehdä vaikutusta kehenkään tai varoa sanojaan, kuten orpokodin mainitsemista.

He saattoivat suunnitella sitä, kuinka he käyttäisivät joululoman linnan ja kiellettyjen kirjojen osaston tutkimiseen. Suojataikojen sisällä he eivät olleet Luihuisen perillinen, tuvan kiistaton johtaja ja tämän oikea käsi, toinen käärmesuu ja toinen myös tuvan sisäisessä hierarkiassa. He olivat vain kaksi pian 16-vuotiasta poikaa, jotka olivat kasvaneet yhdessä ja tasa-arvoisia keskenään.

...

* * *

...

Seuraava päivä tuntui kihisevän odotusta jopa aina niin tyynien luihuisten tuvassa, käytävillä kuumeinen jännitys suorastaan hyökyi vasten kasvoja.

Rohkelikot olivat tavallistakin riehakkaampia ja äänekkäämpiä, vaikka Harry oli kuvitellut sen olevan mahdotonta. Puuskupuh -tytöt kihersivät punaposkisissa ryhmissä ja pojat vilkuilivat näitä vähemmän vaivihkaisesti. Korpinkynnet kävivät väittelyä siitä, että täyttikö Oivan onnen alkulähde perinteisen joulupantomiimin vaatimukset.

Harry olisi valehdellut, jos hän olisi väittänyt, ettei illan odotus vaikuttanut häneen. Muurahaisarmeija, joka hänen vatsaansa oli eksynyt, ennakoi jotain yllättävää.

Harry istui Tomin vieressä lounaalla, kun ensimmäisen vuoden puuskupuh -tyttö toi hänelle pergamenttikäärön professori Bisseltä. Hän ei pystynyt syömään kalkkunavoileipäänsä loppuun vaan nousi saman tien ylös pöydästä. Harry pudisti päätään vastaukseksi Tomin äänettömään kysymykseen, ei, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan viestin sisällöstä_._

Hän kiirehti lähimpään vessaan ja sulkeutui vessakoppiin, jossa hän avasi käärön lukeakseen. Se oli pelkkä kutsu professori Bissen toimistoon, joka sijaitsi kasvihuone numero kakkosen takana, mahdollisimman pian. 'Mitä nyt?' kysymys toistui Harryn mielessä hänen kävellessä kohti professorin toimistoa.

Kaikki pelot hänen ja Tomin suunnitelmien paljastumisesta katosivat, mutta tilalle tuli suorastaan lamaannuttava kauhu, jonka Harry onnistui naamioimaan lieväksi hämmennykseksi.

Lyydia Summerwelth oli joutunut kummallisen onnettomuuden uhriksi juuri tänä aamuna, eikä koulun lääkintänoita matami Femur uskonut löytävänsä vastakirousta kovin pian. Eikä ollut mitään takeita siitä, että vastakirouksen löytyminen takaisi neiti Summerwelthin täydellistä toipumista muutamaan päivään. Harry oli ainoa, joka osasi kaikkien roolien vuorosanat riittävän hyvin voidakseen näytellä Amatan -roolin illalla.

Tämä oli siis professori Bissen näkemys, Harry ei kuitenkaan jakanut kyseistä mielipidettä.

— Anteeksi professori, mutta teidän ideassanne on yksi iso epäkohta, Amata on naiselle tarkoitettu rooli ja minä olen aivan varma siitä, että sukupuoleni ei ole muuttunut missään vaiheessa miehestä naiseksi. Eikä ole lainkaan soveliasta miehelle tai edes pojalle pukeutua naisten vaatteisiin saati, sitten suudella toista miestä yleisön edessä, sehän on suorastaan laitonta ainakin jästimaailmassa.

— No, mutta herra Potter, näyttämötaidehan on vapaa moisista rajoitteista. Sitä paitsi joulupantomiimien perinteeseen kuuluu sukupuoliroolien sekoittaminen, nainen miehen roolissa ja päinvastoin. Ilman sinua, me joudumme perumaan näytelmän kokonaan ja voitko kuvitella sitä pettymyksen määrää silloin. Sinä olet sopivan sirorakenteinen, joten sinusta saa uskottavasti Amatan. Joudut ehkä puhumaan vuorosanasi ylärekisterissä, mutta se tuskin tulee tuottamaan kaltaisellesi lahjakkaalle nuorelle miehelle ongelmia. Minä pyydän, rukoilen sinua ottamaan Amatan -roolin, professori Bisse suostutteli ja aneli väräjävällä äänellä.

— Jos, ja vain jos, minä suostun pelastamaan teidän näytelmänne professori, niin asiasta ei ilmoiteta kenellekään etukäteen, minun nimeäni ei mainita esittelyissä, siitä ei tehdä suurta numeroa ja lisäksi minä saan palkkioksi ylimääräistä meriittiä yrttitiedon numerooni. Sama koskee myös Tom Riddlen arvosanaa, hän myös ansaitsee tästä muutoksesta lisäpisteitä, koska hän joutuu naisen sijaan suutelemaan miestä ja voitte varmasti kuvitella millaisia ongelmia siitä voi syntyä. Hänhän saattaa kieltäytyä näyttelemästä kokonaan ja se vasta menetys olisi, hän on varmasti yksi näytelmän suurimmista vetonauloista. Te voitte aivan hyvin kuitata lisäpisteet jonain vapaaehtoisena projektina, jotka olemme tehneet omalla ajallamme, eikä kukaan saa koskaan tietää, ettei sellaista projektia ole ollutkaan. Jos pistelisäys on merkitsevä, niin me voimme jopa kehua teitä kontakteillemme V.N.O:ssa, Harry esitti vaatimuksensa niin miellyttävällä äänellä, että oli vaikea uskoa hänen vaatineen mitään vain ehdottaneen asioita.

Harry ei aikonut suostua helpolla ehdotukseen, vaikka olikin haaveillut Tomin suutelemisesta. Kyseessä oli kuitenkin hänen miehisen egonsa kannalta paljon monimutkaisempi asia. Hän ei halunnut menettää asemaansa tupansa johdossa, mihin naisen hepenissä lavalla heiluminen saattaisi johtaa. Jos hän pystyisi sanelemaan ehdot suostumiselleen, niin hän varmistaisi sillä selustansa luihuisessa.

Hän tiesi, että Tomin vetäminen mukaan neuvotteluihin, oli oikea ratkaisu, sillä siinä kohtaa professori oli muuttunut suorastaan sairaalloisen kalpeaksi. Jos Harry olisi ollut yhtään vähemmän luihuinen sydämeltään, niin hän olisi virnistänyt.

— Sinun esittämäsi toiveet ovat hieman epäeettisiä, Har- siis herra Potter. Siis tuo pisteiden lisääminen arvosanaasi, kun tämä näytelmäprojekti ei ole millään tavalla sidoksissa yrttitietoon. Eihän niissä muissa ole mitään ongelmallista, professori Bisse aloitti, mutta nähdessään Harryn ilmeen kiristyvän mies jatkoi nopeasti.

— No, mutta kyllä me saamme sen onnistumaan ja te olette To- siis herra Riddlen kanssa minun lahjakkaimpia oppilaitani, että jo se oikeuttaa teidät parempiin arvosanoihin. Olen yrittänyt pitää teidän tuloksianne maltillisempina kuin ne ansaitsevat, ettei se herättäisi epätervettä kateutta tai tulisi mitään puheita opettajan lellikeistä. Jos olisit niin ystävällinen, että järjestäisit itsellesi aikaa noin tunnin ennen kuin muut näyttelijät saapuvat esitykseen, jotta voisimme käydä läpi sinun roolisi ja katsoa sopivat esiintymisvaatteet sinulle.

— Enköhän minä saa sen sovitettua aikatauluuni, vaikka minulla oli kyllä muita suunnitelmia tälle päivälle, professori, Harry sanoi kohteliaasti hymyn kera. Tom oli heistä se, joka oli kehittänyt professorien hurmaamisen lähes taidemuodoksi, mutta myös Harry oli äärimmäisen lahjakas tällä saralla.

— Onko sinulla todellakin kontakteja V.N.O:ssa, joille voisit minua suositella. Ei sillä, että minä mitenkään haluaisin tulla valituksi muuten kuin ansioitteni mukaan, mutta ihan vain mielenkiinnosta kyselen.

— Luonnollisestikin mahdollinen valinta tapahtuu vain pätevyytenne takia, siitähän suosituksissamme olisi kysymys siitä, kuinka ansiokkaasti te tämän joulunäytelmän olette kasanneet ja ohjanneet. Lordi Malfoy on ollut aina varsin suopea aikansa suhteen, jos me olemme sitä tarvinneet. Samoin myös herrat Rosier ja Lestrange. Ja uskoisin, että mademoiselle Stella Moon kukoistaisi teidän ohjauksessanne, Harry lisäsi viimeisen lauseen kuin ajatuksissaan, vaikka se oli varsin tarkkaan harkittu houkutin.

Hän nauroi mielessään, kun professorin silmiin nousi unelmoiva ja häikäistynyt katse.

Nuori näyttelijätärlupaus oli saanut velhomaailman polvilleen heti ensidebyytissään viime kevään kohunäytelmässä 'Lähdenymfi ja jumalten huvit'. Näyttelijättären menestykseen saattoi vaikuttaa se, että tämä oli suuren osan näytelmästä puolialaston, mutta kyllä naiselta löytyi ihan oikeitakin lahjoja näyttämötaiteeseen.

Harry ei ollut erehtynyt olettaessaan, professorin olevan Stellan suuri ihailija. Stella oli entinen luihuinen, joka oli halunnut näyttelijäuransa alussa perehtyä jästien käytökseen. Koulussa Stella oli pistänyt merkille poikien lähes huomaamattomat lipsahdukset, jotka paljastivat heidän jästitaustansa.

Näyttelijätär oli luvannut pitää suunsa kiinni huomiostaan, jos pojat auttaisivat jästirooleihin perehtymisessä. Ilmeisimmin jästejä esiintyi useissa velhojen näytelmissä, yleensä vain negatiivisissa rooleissa, mutta Stella halusi tehdä kaikki roolit täydellisesti.

— O- o- oikein hyvä, me tapaamme sitten illalla, Har- herra Potter. Olen varma, että tulet häikäisemään yleisön esitykselläsi.

Harry oli jo ovella, ennen kuin professori Bisse sai puhuttua loppuun. Hänen huikkaamansa "Näkemiin, professori." kaikui kuuroille korville, professori oli uppoutunut päiväuniinsa Stella Moonista.

...

* * *

...

Harry oli vältellyt Tomin hienovaraisia tiedusteluja koko päivän, hän oli kuitannut katoamisensa sillä, että professori Bisse oli pyytänyt häntä avuksi Lyydian sijaisen vuorosanojen harjoitteluun. Siitä hän oli saanut myös syyn siihen, miksi hänen pitäisi lähteä tuntia muita aiemmin käymään sama uudestaan läpi sijaisen kanssa oikeissa lavasteissa.

Tom oli hieman yllättynyt, mutta antoi asian olla, koska halusi käyttää vapaapäivän muutoin kuin jonkun ärsyttävän kikattelijan seurassa. Olisi turhaa häiritä koko näyttelijäkaartia yhden sijaisen opettamisen takia. Harryn oli vaikeaa valehdella Tomille, jolta hän ei normaalisti salaillut juuri mitään.

Hän lohduttautui sillä, että hän oli puhunut totta ainakin nimellisesti. Häntä tarvittiin sijaisen harjoittamiseen, hän vain jätti sanomatta olevansa se sijainen, joka harjoitusta kaipasi. Harry huokasi varmasti sadannen kerran professorin kanssa käydyn keskustelun jälkeen, jos hän oli rehellinen itselleen, niin tosi asiassa hän pelkäsi Tomin reaktiota. Näyttämöllä kaikki tulisi olemaan hyvin, Tomia ei moinen pikkuseikka hätkähdyttäisi tai saisi poikkeamaan käsikirjoituksesta.

Harry pelkäsi sitä hetkeä, kun he olisivat kahdestaan. Jos sitä edes tulisi. Tom tietäisi varmasti heti, ettei Harrylla ollut mitään tämän suutelemista vastaan.

Hyvässä tapauksessa Tom antaisi asian olla, niin kuin sitä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Pahimmassa tapauksessa tämä olisi heidän ystävyytensä loppu, sen mutkattoman yhdessäolon, joka teki elämisestä elämisen arvoisen.

Harry ei ollut varma pystyisikö hän olemaan vain pelkästään Tomin näennäinen "ystävä", joka tarkoittaisi pelkästään liittolaista muiden liittolaisten joukossa. Liittolaisia oli suurin osa luihuisten tuvan hierarkian ylimmästä kerroksesta, jossa olivat tuvan vaikutusvaltaisimmat, vahvimmat, häikäilemättömimmät ja menestyneimmät oppilaat.

Ehkä Harry oli vain turhan melodramaattinen, luihuisethan ylpeilivät sillä, etteivät he antaneet tunteiden sotkea elämäänsä. He olivat aikaa sitten todenneet Tomin kanssa, että tunteille vallan antaminen oli heikkoutta, johon heillä ei ollut varaa sortua. Harry oli edelleen samaa mieltä, mutta millä hän saisi sydämensä uskomaan saman totuuden?

Levottomat ajatukset seurasivat Harrya hänen kävellessään pystypäin kohti suurta salia pukuharjoituksiinsa. Hän soi vain pikaisen katseen ja virnistyksen poikkeuksellisen roisia mukaelmaa joululaulusta laulavalle haarniskalle salin ovien luona.

Vaalea, kultaisena hohtavia kiharoita, pursuava peruukki aseteltiin Harryn mustan hiuspehkon päälle asian mukaisin viilennysloitsuin varustettuna. Veden eri värisävyillä koreileva satiinipuku oli ainoa, joka sai katsojan näkemään kurveja siellä, missä niitä ei oikeasti Harryn pojan vartalossa ollut.

Muutaman parranajoloitsun ja kevyen ehostuksen jälkeen peilistä Harrya katsoi takaisin viehättävä nuori noita, sen Harrykin oli valmis myöntämään kokemuksen surrealistisuudesta huolimatta. Professori Bisse - tai siis Herbert, kuten hän toivoi itseään kutsuttavan - ei puolestaan säästellyt ylisanojen käytössä, kun hän ihasteli "Amatan" kauneutta.

Harry ei ollut järin ihastunut oloonsa naisen vaatteissa, eikä ymmärtänyt ristiinpukeutumisen viehätystä. Jos kehut olisivat tulleet Tomilta, hän olisi saattanut tarkistaa mielipidettään, mutta epäili silti kokevansa aina olonsa vain vaivaantuneeksi mekoissa sun muissa.

Lavalla Herbert vaihtoi roolista toiseen kokeneen näyttelijän luontevuudella, eikä Harrylla ollut ongelmia rooliinsa asettumisessa muutaman harjoituskerran jälkeen. Jos ei otettu lukuun sitä, että hän kompastui useammin kuin kerran pukunsa helmoihin, hän päätyikin kannattelemaan helmaa toisessa ja sauvaa toisessa kädessä kuin ylväin vallasneito konsanaan.

Harryn ei onneksi tarvinnut suudella Herbertiä, joka totesi sen olevan 'opettaja-oppilas' — asetelman takia hieman kyseenalaista, vaikka kyseessä olikin vain näytelmän harjoitukset. Herbert oli läpi harjoitusten kutsunut Harrya Amataksi, jotta ei vahingossa tulisi kutsumaan häntä oikealla nimellä muiden näyttelijöiden ja oppilaiden saavuttua. Harry tiesi, että hänen osallisuutensa paljastuisi jossain vaiheessa, mutta hän halusi pitää asian salassa mahdollisimman pitkään.

Anonymiteetti oli jostain syystä äärimmäisen vapauttavaa ja se helpotti Amatan rooliin heittäytymistä.

Tom ilmaantui paikalle jo valmiiksi sir Kovaonniseksi pukeutuneena tämän kypärää kainalossaan kantaen. Harry tunsi ensimmäisen kerran keijuparven pyristelevän vatsanpohjassaan, eikä se johtunut ramppikuumeesta vaan siitä ajatuksesta, että vain noin tunnin kuluttua hän saisi painaa huulensa Tomin huulille.

Harry ei huomannut suorastaan puritaanisiin esiintymisvaatteisiin pukeutuneen Lucretian murhaavaa katsetta tai kateuden vihreää sävyä Minervan kasvoilla, kun Ashan ja Althedan näyttelijät totesivat Amatan -roolin menneen jälleen heiltä ohitse. Jos Harry olisi huomannut katseet, hän olisi saattanut arvata, ketkä olivat Lyydian salaperäisen onnettomuuden takana.

Puvustajien hyöriessä viimeistelemässä näyttelijöiden esiintymisasuja lavastajat varmistivat, että kaikki toimi esiintymislavalla erikoistehosteista rakenteisiin. Kaikeksi onneksi John Lupin oli sattunut paikalle Charlus Potterin sijaan, kun professori Silvanus Patapalo oli tuomassa lupaamaansa "matoa" kulisseihin, ja tunnisti ahmintaloitsuin suurennetun tuhkaluikuran.

Charlus olisi antanut hyvänä vitsinä pitämänsä vaarallisen otuksen olla puisissa lavasteissa, mutta John oli heti huomannut vaaran, jonka "mato" aiheutti. Professori Patapalo myöntyi lopulta vaihtamaan tuhkaluikuran fletkumatoon, joka suurennusloitsun jälkeen oli turvallinen ja uskottava vaihtoehto aiemman madon tilalle.

Katastrofilta vältyttiin ja kaikki oli valmista suureen ensi-iltaan.

...

* * *

...

Kulisseissa vallitsi jännittynyt hiljaisuus, kun professori Bisse asteli lavalle samettikaavussaan suorastaan pullistuen itsetyytyväisyydestä. Katsomosta kuuluvat aplodit ja naurahdukset saivat lavan takana odottavat kuumeisen innostuksen valtaan, esirippu nousi ja statistien joukko alkoi liikkua kohti auringon ensisäteitä odottavaa muuria.

Päähenkilöistä ensimmäisenä lavalle nousi Asha, jonka sairaus oli painanut kumaraan. Ashan murheita jakamaan saapui Altheda ja tätä seurasi pian Amata, joka sai osakseen muutamia vislauksia yleisöstä.

Harry keskittyi rooliinsa ja Tomin läheisyyteen, kypärä esti häntä näkemästä tämän kasvoja, mutta tiesi, että hänen ystävänsä silmät tarkkailivat häntä tiiviisti. Tom ei pitänyt tietämättömyydestä, ja Harry saattoi aistia tämän kärsimättömyyden saada selville Amatan näyttelijän henkilöllisyyden.

Sähköinen sävähdys kulki Harryn vartalon läpi hänen tarttuessaan Tomiin köynnösten kiskoessa noidat muuriin ilmestyneestä raosta sisälle puutarhaan, jossa Oivan onnen alkulähde sijaitsi. Muurin sulkeuduttua Asha ja Altheda moittivat kiukkuisina Amataa ritarin mukaan ottamisesta. Harrya huvitti huomata, kuinka aitoa kaksikon kiukku tällä kertaa oli verrattuna aikaisempiin näytelmän harjoituksiin.

Harrysta oli yhtä vaikeaa raivota ritarille tämän luovuttamisaikeista kuin Tomille oli näytellä moista nöyryyttä. Tuskin kukaan muu sitä huomasi, sillä siihen oli varsin hyvä syy, miksi luihuiset olivat yli edustettuina päärooleissa. Roolien ylläpitäminen oli tuvassa selviytymisen ja menestymisen elinehto.

He kulkivat vehreissä puutarhalavasteissa kohti mäkeä, jonka päällä lähde heitä odotti. Ensimmäinen este, joka heitä kohtasi oli jättimäinen valkea mato. Harry oli varsin huojentunut siitä, että heidän edessään oli kookas fletkumato, sillä sen vaarattomuudesta huolimatta suuri koko teki siitä levottomuutta herättävän olennon.

— _Maksakaa minulle tuskanne todiste_, mato sanoi Mulciberin äänellä.

Loitsujen sinkoaminen matoa kohti oli piristävää vaihtelua pelkkien vuorosanojen muistelun keskellä, Harry tunsi hetken olonsa kotoisaksi näyttämöllä. Ashan kyyneleiden jälkeen mato päästi heidät jatkamaan matkaansa edessään kohoavaa rinnettä ylöspäin.

Seuraavana esteenä olivat maahan hakatut sanat. "_Maksakaa minulle vaivojenne tuotokset."_ Ritarin kolikon kadottua alkoi rankka marssi ylös mäkeä, jonka laki ei lähestynyt lainkaan heidän askeleistaan huolimatta. Vaatteiden ja peruukin viilennysloitsujen ansiosta ensimmäiset hikikarpalot, jotka maahan osuivat, olivat Althedan, kuten käsikirjoituksen mukaan kuuluikin.

Kirjoitus maassa katosi ja heidän matkansa alkoi viimein edistyä ylös rinnettä. Professori Dumbledoren erikoistehosteet olivat kieltämättä onnistuneet, Harry totesi mielessään vastentahtoisesti rinteen liikkeen muuttuessa luontevasti ja lähteen ilmestyessä näköpiiriin kaikessa loistossaan.

Lähdettä ennen oli kuitenkin vielä yksi este, kirkkaana välkehtivä joki, jonka pohjalla olevassa kivessä olivat sanat: "_Maksakaa minulle menneisyytenne aarre."_

Harry oli purskahtaa nauruun ritarin yrittäessä kellua joen yli kilpensä päällä. Tämä tulisi olemaan varmasti Tomin elämän ainoa kerta, kun poika alentuisi tekemään jotain näin älytöntä yleisön edessä.

Poimittuaan ritarin Ashan ja Althedan avustuksella oli viimein Amatan vuoro keksiä keino esteestä selviämiseksi. Harry oikeasti poisti mielestään muiston, mutta ei onnellista vaan täysin mitättömän ja merkityksettömän muiston, siltä varalta, että joku sen sattuisi poimimaan ajatusseulaan. Hän ei luottanut lainkaan Dumbledoreen, joka kärkkyi tiedonmurusia heidän elämästään ja suunnitelmistaan Tomin kanssa.

Muiston osuessa veteen ilmestyi virtaan astinkivet ja seurue pääsi viimein yrttejä ja kukkia täynnä olevalle laelle aivan lähteen vierelle.

Hehkuvan punaisena loistava ilta-aurinko loi tummia, pitkiä varjoja ja sai värit syvenemään kukissa, puissa ja koristeellisessa lähteessä, johon heistä jokainen halusi päästä kylpemään. Asha kuitenkin lyyhistyi maahan kuoleman tuskissa ennen kuin he ehtivät päättää, kuka heistä olisi se onnellinen kylpijä.

Altheda ei aikaillut vaan teki ympärillä olevista yrteistä juoman, jolla hän Ashan paransi. Minervan otteista ei olisi uskonut, että Althedaa esittävä tyttö ei ollut koskaan loistanut liemitaidoillaan, niin varmasti tämä näytelmässä liemiainekset keräsi ja hienonsi.

Oli Amatan vuoro todeta, ettei hän enää tarvinnut sydänsurujensa parantamiseen lähdettä ja kunnian kylpemiseen sai kovaonninen ritari.

Tom nousi lähteestä säteillen tyytyväisyyttä ja polvistui kosimaan Amataa vuolassanaisesti. Harryn ei tarvinnut tällä kertaa edes teeskennellä punastumista, puna nousi luonnostaan hänen poskilleen, sillä suudelmakohtaus seuraisi hänen myöntymistään. Hymyillen säteilevästi hän sanoi:

— Voi, hyvä ritari, koskaan en ole tavannut miestä, joka olisi yhtä jalo ja epäitsekäs kuin te. Teissä olen löytänyt arvoiseni miehen ja mieluusti annan käteni ja sydämeni teille.

Harry kumartui painamaan jännityksestä kuivat huulensa Tomin lähdevedestä vielä aavistuksen kosteille huulille.

Huulien lämmin kosketus sai Harryn silmät painumaan kiinni, niinpä hän yllättyi Tomin syventäessä suudelmaa, mihin hän vastasi automaattisesti. Tomin kieli hyväili Harryn suun sisäpintaa kevyesti kuin tutkien, ja Harryn kieli siirtyi lähemmäksi sitä saaden sen kietoutumaan tanssiin kanssansa.

Suudelma oli pidempi kuin käsikirjoituksessa annettiin ymmärtää, mutta se oli myös monin verroin parempi kuin Harry oli uskaltanut odottaa. He irtautuivat toisistaan aplodien ja vislausten saattelemana.

Tomin katse oli polttava tämän katsoessa Harrya silmiin, tämä oli selvästi ratkaissut Amatan henkilöllisyyttä koskevan arvoituksen ennen suudelmaa. Sillä tummuneissa silmissä oli myös voitonriemuinen tietävä katse, mutta Harryn yritys upota Tomin katseeseen katkesi Lucretian ja Minervan kiskoessa heidät yhdessä muiden näyttelijöiden kanssa loppukumarruksiin.

Rehtori Armando Dippet yhdessä professori Galateia Ilomietteen kanssa jakoivat kaikille näyttelijöille kukkakimput yleisön suosionosoitusten jatkuessa.

...

* * *

...

Harry yritti rauhoittaa villisti pamppailevaa sydäntään ja puristi saamansa kimppua ehkä aavistuksen liian tiukasti. Tomin reaktio lavalla oli monin verroin parempi Harryn oletukseen nähden, mutta mikään ei ollut vielä varmaa, eikä hän halunnut odotustensa kasvan liikaa.

Harry huomasi uteliaiden katseiden seuraavan häntä, kun he poistuivat lavalta kulissien suojaan. Heitä odotti pöytä, jolle oli katettu useita kannullisia hehkusimaa ja lautasia kukkuroillaan joulutorttuja, pikkuleipiä ja muuta naposteltavaa. Tom oli jo pöydän ääressä, tämän edessä oli kaksi herkuilla lastattua lautasta, jotka tämä kietoi kankaisiin servietteihin ja täytti asuunsa kuuluvan leilin hehkusimalla.

Tom halusi selvästi siirtää heidän keskustelunsa pois uteliaiden silmistä ja korvista.

Professori Bissen ylenpalttisten kiitosten ja kehujen jälkeen Tom esitti pahoittelunsa siitä, että he joutuisivat Amatan kanssa poistumaan jo näin varhain lupaavista juhlista. Amata lupasi palauttaa esiintymisvaatteensa kotitonttujen puhdistettua ne. Kysyvät katseet olivat kiinnittyneet heihin molempiin, ei pelkästään Harryyn.

Minervaa ja Lucretiaa lukuun ottamatta, moni epäili Tomia ja Amataa Lyydian onnettomuudesta. Harry oli kuullut kuiskauksissa kulkevissa juoruissa, että Tom oli halunnut salaisen tyttöystävänsä vastanäyttelijäkseen ja järjestänyt tämän kanssa onnettomuuden niin viime tipassa, että saivat roolin helposti tytölle, jonka kanssa Tom oli harjoitellut aiemmin näytelmää.

Harry jaksoi ihmetellä tylypahkalaisten kykyä keksiä, mitä kummallisimpia tarinoita tapahtumien taustalle, vaikka oli varsin selvää, ketkä olivat tässä Lyydian tapauksessa syylliset.

Tom oli jo kuitenkin salin ovella ja Harry kiirehti hänen peräänsä. Tänään he eivät suunnistaneet makuusaliin tai edes tuvan suuntaan, heidän askeleensa veivät heidät seitsemänteen kerrokseen tarvehuoneeseen. Tom piti hänelle ovea auki kuin hän olisi ollut nainen, jota tämän piti kohdella erityisen huomaavaisesti.

Se tuntui suorastaan absurdilta, kun ajatteli heidän yhteistä historiaansa. He olivat puolustaneet toisiaan, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut erityisesti heikompi kuin toinen, heillä olivat vain eri vahvuudet.

Tom oli kodikkaaksi olohuoneeksi muuttuneen huoneen keskellä, ruoka ja juomat olivat sohvapöydällä, joulukuusi koristeineen välkehti takan vieressä. Tom oli laskenut kypärän yhdelle tuoleista ja riisui parhaillaan rengashaarniskaa yltään, sen alla hänellä oli pelkkä paksu pellavapaita.

Harry nielaisi kuuluvasti, kypärän alla Tomin aina niin siistit hiukset olivat muuttuneet sekaiseksi ja ylhäältä löysästi nyöritetty paita paljasti solisluut Harryn silmille. Tomin rento olemus oli harvinaista herkkua jopa Harrylle, joten nyt hän ahmi näkyä kuin nälkiintynyt mies joulupöydän antimia.

— Joko olet katsellut sen verran, että malttaisit riisua peruukkisi ja vaihtaa yllesi normaalimmat vaatteet, Harry? Tom kysyi ääni täynnä huvittuneisuutta.

Harryn katse nousi salamana Tomin kasvoihin ja huojennus täytti hänen mielensä, kun niissä ei näkynyt merkkiäkään pilkasta tai epäluulosta.

— En ole varma, sinua näkee harvoin noin huolittelemattomana, joten en voi päästää tällaista tilaisuutta käyttämättä. Tosin olin jo ehtinyt unohtaa näiden vaatteiden vierauden ja epäkäytännöllisyyden, Harry vastasi kiusoitellen.

Hän keskittyi hetken kuvittelemaan tarkasti mukavimman vaatekertansa ja pieni poksahdus ilmoitti sen ilmaantuneen huoneeseen. Harry ei hukannut aikaa vaatteidensa vaihdossa, ainoaksi ongelmaksi muodostui puvun selkäpuolella olevan nyörityksen höllentäminen, johon hän joutui pyytämään apua Tomilta.

Viimein he istuivat vieretysten sohvalla nautiskellen jouluherkuista, he joivat vuorotellen leilistä höyryävän kuumaa ja mausteista hehkusimaa. Harry alkoi tuntea olonsa jo kotoisaksi huoneessa, jännitys oli karissut Tomin käytöksen muuttumattomuudesta, jos ei huomioinut sitä oven avausta huoneeseen tullessa.

— Miksi et kertonut, että halusit ystävyydeltämme enemmän? Tomin hiljainen kysymys yllätti Harryn.

— Pelkäsin menettäväni tai muuttavani ystävyytemme kokonaan, enkä voinut ottaa sellaista riskiä. Me olemme olleet aina yhdessä, mitä minä olisin tehnyt, jos olisit ajanut minut pois läheltäsi? En osaa olla enää itsekseni, Harry tunnusti yhtä hiljaisella äänellä.

— Etkö sinä luota minuun? Minä olen yhtä tottunut sinun läheisyyteesi kuin sinä minun. Olisin yhtä vieraassa tilanteessa, joten olisin halunnut pitää sinut vierelläni, vaikka en olisi jakanut kiinnostustasi intiimimpään suhteeseen.

— Puoli koulua, jos ei enemmänkin, on valmis heittäytymään sinun jalkoihisi ja tekemään puolestasi mitä tahansa. Sinä et olisi jäänyt yksin. Kyllä minä sinuun luotan, mutta se ei tarkoita sitä, että me ajattelemme ja tunnemme kaikista asioista samoin. Matemaattisesti ajateltuna oli todella epätodennäköistä, että meillä olisi sama seksuaalinen suuntautuminen, joten epävarmuuteni oli varsin perusteltua.

— Hyvä on, myönnän, että teoriasi on oikea. Mutta mistä lähtien meidän kohdallamme ovat mitkään tilastolliset todennäköisyydet pitäneet paikkaansa. Me olemme molemmat orpoja, saman orpokodin ainoat taikavoimaiset, aloitamme Tylypahkan samaan aikaan, jossa meidät, mitä ilmeisimmin puoliveriset, lajitellaan puhdasverisyydestä tarkkana pidettyyn Luihuisen tupaan ja kaiken lisäksi olemme molemmat kärmessuita, kun edellinen kärmessuu on elänyt tuhat vuotta sitten. Meidän pitäisi melkein odottaa epätodennäköisyyttä todennäköisyyden sijaan, eikä antaa moisen rajoittaa itseämme...

— Asia tuli harvinaisen selväksi, teidän erityisyytenne. Puhumisen aika on ohi ja on sinun vuorosi suudella minua, Harry sanoi keskeyttäen Tomin puheen. Tom kääntyi virnistäen Harrya kohti ja ryhtyi täyttämään ystävänsä vaatimusta erityisen tarmokkaasti.

...

* * *

...

**K/H2: "**Isossa-Britanniassa sana pantomiimi tarkoittaa perinteistä näytelmää, johon liittyy tanssia, laulua ja humoristinen käsikirjoitus. Pantomiimikiertueet esiintyvät erityisesti joulunaikaan, mutta jotkut niistä kiertävät ympäri vuoden.

Pantomiimin pohjana käytetään usein perinteistä lasten satua, Tuhkimon ollessa suosituin. Prinsessa Ruusunen, Jaakko ja Pavunvarsi ja Aladdin ovat kaikki suosittuja pantomiimisatuja.

Pantomiimissa sekoitetaan usein sukupuoliroolit, ja erityisesti paha siskopuoli on lähes poikkeuksetta miehen esittämä rooli ja prinssinä nähdään nuori nainen."  
_lähde Wikipedia_

__Seuraava "luku" olisi sitten sellainen, joka pitäisi kesyttää ennen tännen postaamista, joten miten on haluatteko tänne kesynversion vai linkin tuhmaanversioon sen sijaan. Tässä sitten enemmistön mielipide ratkaisee. Linkki on luonnollisesti nopein versio, mutta odottamista tulee joka tapauksessa sen jälkeen, koska tästä ei muita tarinoita ole valmiina ja en ole varma milloin seuraava inspis tällä asetelmalla iskee. HarryTomia on toki puolivalmiina useampikin muissa kehyskertomuksissa, joten tällä parilla luettavaa varmasti on tulossa :)


	5. osa 4 Paljastettu

**Otsikko:** Hurmaava psykopaatti ja pimeyden viettelemä pelastaja osa 4. Paljastettu

**Vastuuvapaus:** J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisikään, mutta en myös väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Oikolukija: **Fire

**Ikäsuositus:** K-15

**Paritus/henkilöt:** Tom/Harry, Minerva McGarmiwa

**Tyylilaji:** Slash, draama ja romanssi

**Varoitukset:** Kinkkuilua ja muuta "säädyttömyyttä"

**Tiivistelmä: **_Niin urhoollisesti kuin Minerva astelikin hämyisiä käytäviä pitkin valtasi epävarmuus ja kauhukuvat mieleen kummallisten varjojen muodostaessa elävältä näyttäviä hahmoja himmeiden soihtujen valossa. _

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 075. Varjo, Neljän tuvan haaste - Rohkelikko, OTP-haaste ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - Minerva McGarmiwa

**K/H: **Kaikki ideani viimeiseksi OTP-haasteen ficiksi venyivät venymistään ja tiesin, etten saisi niitä millään valmiiksi deadlineen mennessä. Halusin myös kirjoittaa vaihteeksi seksiäkin vähän tai paljon ideasta ja muusasta riippuen. Sitten muistin tämän pikku idean, joka oli pelkkä tuokiokuva siitä, mitä Minerva tarvehuoneessa näkee.

Seksiä tuli sitten kuitenkin lopulta suhteellisen vähän, vaikka tarina pyöriikin sen ympärillä lähes kokonaisuudessaan. Täällä FFnetissä muuttelin kuvauksia ylimalkaisemmiksi ja kesymmiksi, vaikka ne tulivatkin suorastaan korneiksi sen myötä. Yritän noudattaa mahdollisiman kiltisti sivuston sääntöjä ja ikärajoja, että voin jatkossakin julkaista tekstejäni täällä, vaikka osa käyttäjistä uskaaltaakin julkaista samoilla ikärajoilla roisimpaa tekstiä.

Idea oli kuitenkin mielestäni herkullinen jopa kesytettynä, mutta täytyy sanoa, etten ole varma onnistuinko tekemään sille oikeutta. Joten palaute olisi sen suhteen varsin toivottavaa, siitä onnistuiko toteutus vai ei, ja missä, miten ja miksi.

Lukuiloa :P

* * *

_**Paljastettu**_

Tarvehuone oli jälleen hylättyjen ja kätkettyjen tavaroiden täyttämä jättimäinen sokkelo. Hyllykköjen varjojen kätköistä Harry ja Tom olivat etsineet kiinnostavia kiellettyjä kirjoja luettavakseen. Mutta kuten heille nykyisin oli tavallista, he olivatkin päätyneet nauttimaan toisistaan. Heidän muuttunut suhteensa tarjosi heille runsaasti uusia ulottuvuuksia, joita tutkia ja kokeilla. Heidän myönnettyään tunteensa, ne tuntuivat vain voimistuneen.

Tom saavutti huippunsa ja nautinto ravisteli hänen Harryn päälle lysähtänyttä vartaloaan voimakkaasti. Harry oli kokenut täyttymyksen ennen kumppaniaan, mutta hänenkin kasvonsa vääristyivät nautinnosta Tomin lauetessa hänen sisäänsä. He huohottivat lähes samaa tahtia välillä suudellen hitaasti ja nautiskellen. He olivat omassa onnellisessa maailmassaan, kun Tom yllättäen säpsähti.

— Mikä sinulle tuli? Harry kysyi hämmentyneenä.

— Minun piti mennä valvojaoppilaiden kokoukseen puoli kuudelta. Ja olen varma, että kello on paljon enemmän, Tom totesi heilauttaen sauvaansa. Hohtavat numerot kertoivat kellon olevan jo seitsemän. He olivat todellakin kadottaneet ajantajunsa kirjojen ja seksin keskellä.

— Luuletko, että on mitään syytä kiirehtiä enää. Sinä voit kysyä Lucretialta myöhemmin oleskeluhuoneessa, mistä kokouksessa puhuttiin. Me voimme ihan hyvin nauttia toisistamme vielä hetken, Harry ehdotti toiveikkaana.

— On parempi mennä suoraan johtajapojan tai — tytön luokse ja pahoitella poissaoloani, kun olin liian uppoutunut opiskeluihini huomatakseni ajan kulumista. He ovat varmasti paljon suopeampia katsomaan laiminlyöntiäni läpi sormien, jos esitän pahoitteluni heti, enkä vasta seuraavassa kokouksessa. Se on silloin myös paljon uskottavampi selitys.

— Hmph, hyvä on sitten. Mene ja selitä, mutta tule pian takaisin. Haluan _opiskella_ vielä vähän lisää kanssasi, joten odotan täällä, Harry sanoi virnistäen.

Tom ei vaivautunut vastaamaan, hän kohotti vain toista kulmakarvaansa ennen kuin kumartui painamaan kevyen suudelman Harryn huulille.

Harry huokaisi syvään Tomin kadottua sokkeloisiin hyllykäytäviin. Hän ei edes erottanut oven kolahdusta tähän kaukaiseen soppeen, jonne he olivat toivoneet patjoja, tyynyjä ja peitteitä huoneelta. Heidän oma pieni keitaansa tavarapaljouden keskellä. Harry selasi muutamia kirjoja, joita he olivat löytäneet ennen toisiinsa eksymistä.

Kirjat eivät kuitenkaan jaksaneet kiinnostaa häntä tällä hetkellä. Hän oli yhä nautinnosta raukea ja kaipasi Tomin lämmintä vartaloa viereensä.

...

* * *

...

Minerva McGarmiwa oli kiukkuinen, hänet oli lähetetty etsimään Tom Riddle, joka ei ollut suvainnut ilmaantua kokoukseen muiden valvojaoppilaiden kanssa. Niin ihastunut kuin hän olikin poikaan ollut ja oli edelleen, jos hän oli aivan rehellinen itselleen, hän ei silti halunnut juosta ympäri koulua etsimässä poikaa.

Poikaa, joka löytyisi todennäköisesti Harry Potterin seurasta, mikäli tämä nyt oli edes Potter. Kukaan ei tuntunut tietävän, mistä yksi orpo Potter oli ilmaantunut, sillä poika oli silminnähden selvästi Potter, siitä ei voinut erehtyä.

Hän tiesi kaksikon usein kulkevan käytävää seitsemännessä kerroksessa, jossa oli se omituinen seinävaate peikoista opettelemassa balettia. Koskaan hän ei ollut nähnyt, minne pojat olivat siellä menneet, koska ei halunnut vaikuttaa liian uteliaalta. Nyt hänellä oli kuitenkin hyvä syy selvittää, minne pojat aina katosivat.

Kuka Riddle kuvitteli oikein olevansa, kun jätti näin tärkeän kokouksen väliin. Heidän piti valvojaoppilaina olla esimerkkeinä muille oppilaille sääntöjen noudattamisessa ja velvollisuuksien hoitamisessa, miten se onnistui, jos yksi luisti tehtävistään.

Rohkelikon valvojaoppilas kulki tuttuja käytäviä, yhdessäkään huoneessa oli se sitten komero tai luokkahuone ei näkynyt oppilaita, ei ainakaan Minervan etsimiä. Hän oli kulkenut jo ainakin kerran seinävaatteen ohitse, kun hän huomasi ensimmäisen poikkeaman sinä iltana. Ballerinaksi halajavia peikkoja vastapäätä oli ovi jollaista hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt Tylypahkassa.

Oliko hän vihdoin löytänyt Riddlen ja Potterin piilopaikan?

Tyttö pyyhkäisi jännityksestä nihkeät kätensä kaapuunsa ja kaivoi taikasauvansa esiin, hän sai pakotettua epävarmuutensa ja pelkonsa taka-alalle. Hän oli valmis astumaan ovesta sisään ja osoittamaan pahanteossa oleville luihuisille, miksi hänet oli lajiteltu rohkelikkoon.

Ylevät syyt eivät kuitenkaan olleet ainoat tekijät, jotka Minervan käytöstä ohjasivat. Hän oli myös suunnattoman utelias näkemään, mitä hänen entinen ja hieman nykyinenkin ihastus piilotteli Potterin kanssa.

Oven takaa paljastui suunnattoman suuri varastohuone, sellaiseksi Minerva sen ainakin mielsi. Hyllymetreittäin sekalaisia tavaroita joista monet selvästi kiellettyjä, vaarallisia, rikkinäisiä tai muinaisia. Tämä paikka ei ollut sopiva yhdellekään kunnolliselle oppilaalle, tästä huoneesta piti ehdottomasti tehdä ilmoitus professoreille.

Entistä päättäväisemmin Minerva jatkoi Riddlen ja Potterin etsimistä, sillä nyt hänellä oli todisteita riittämiin heidän tiputtamiseksi jalustaltaan.

Niin urhoollisesti kuin Minerva astelikin hämyisiä käytäviä pitkin valtasi epävarmuus ja kauhukuvat mieleen kummallisten varjojen muodostaessa elävältä näyttäviä hahmoja himmeiden soihtujen valossa. Huone tuntui suorastaan elolliselta, sillä kaikki kahahdukset, narahdukset, rasahdukset ja rapinat eivät voineet tulla pelkästään ihmisistä. Minerva ei olisi yllättynyt yhtään, jos täältä löytyisi useampikin mörkö, paha henki, hutsuparvi tai muita inhottavia olentoja.

Iäisyydeltä tuntuvan ajan ja loppumattomilta tuntuvien hyllymetrien jälkeen varjot hälvenivät luonnonvalon siivilöityessä tavarapaljouden lävitse. Kaari-ikkunasta tulevassa valossa pyörtelevien pölyhiukkasten keskiössä oli kankaista, tyynyistä ja muutamista huonekaluista muodostettu viihtyisä nurkkaus.

Lattialle levitettyjen kankaiden päällä oli kirjapinoja, jotkut kirjoista olivat auki ja niiden vieressä oli pergamenttirullia ja sulkakyniä. Lattialla oli myös kaapu ja muita vaatteita, jotka olivat osa koulupukua, joka kaikesta päätellen kuului pojalle ikkunan edessä.

Minerva tuijotti ikkunan valossa kylpevää hahmoa uskomatta silmiään.

Potter oli alaston ja tämän kehoa koristivat moninainen kirjo puremajälkiä, punaiset sormenjäljet lantiolla ja lukemattomat merkit omistavista huulista. Kaikkein eniten Minervan mielenrauhaa järkytti kuitenkin vaalea neste, jota oli valunut pojan pakaroiden välistä tämän reisille.

Poika oli kuin synnin ilmentymä kaikessa riettaudessaan. Minerva oli varma, ettei Riddle ollut perverssi vaan Potter oli jotenkin noitunut tämän tyydyttääkseen omia sairaita fantasioitaan.

— Kuinka sinä julkeat esitellä itseäsi kuin huora? En voi uskoa, että Riddle koskisi sinuun vapaaehtoisesti, joten olet joko huumannut hänet amortentialla tai komennuttanut hänet. Miten alas Pottereiden suku onkaan vajonnut ja minä luulin, että Charlus oli mädin omena sukupuussanne. Hänen vastuuttomuutensa ei ole mitään sinun häpeämättömyytesi rinnalla, Minerva sylki viimeiset sanat suustaan vuodatuksensa lopuksi.

Kaikki katkeruus siitä, että Riddle päästi lähelleen vain Harry Potterin, jonka takia Minervan ja muiden puhdasveristen tyttöjen toiveet päästä rouva Riddleksi haihtuivat savuna ilmaan, saivat hänet sanomaan enemmän kuin oli soveliasta.

Hän ei piitannut siitä, että Potter oli kääntynyt häntä kohden ja oli jotenkin saanut taikasauvan käteensä. Minerva halusi tehdä selväksi, että Potter ei koskaan olisi riittävän hyvä Tom Riddlelle, Luihuisen perilliselle.

— Sinä et pysty edes antamaan hänelle perillistä. Siihen hän tarvitsee naista, joten eikö olisi parempi luovuttaa jo nyt ja antaa hänen etsiä sopivaa kandidaattia Luihuisen kunniakasta sukua jatkamaan. Sinä et ole edes sukusi perillinen, eikä ole takeita siitä, että olisit syntynyt avioliitossa saati puhdasverisistä vanhemmista. Sinä voit olla aivan hyvin suvusta potkitun surkin ja jästin äpärä, joten pelkästään se tekee sinusta sopimattoman Luihusen perillisen seuraan, Minerva jatkoi Potterin ripittämistä.

— Ja sinä olet mielestäsi sopiva jalostusnarttu Tomille? Älä unta näe, McGarmiwa. Tom ei ole kiinnostunut kaltaisistasi nipottavista hikipinkoista, toisten asioihin nenäänsä työntävistä perseen nuolijoista ja jäkättävistä riivinraudoista. Sinä olet varmasti syntyperäsi ja kiitettävien arvosanojesi ansiosta varsin erinomaista liittolaismateriaalia, mutta rouva Riddleä sinusta ei tule. Säästät itsesi pahemmalta pettymykseltä, jos suostut hyväksymään sen tosiasiana. Ennen pitkään tuollaisista haaveista tulee pakkomielteitä, jotka helposti syöksevät parhaimmatkin meistä ikävyyksiin, pahimmassa tapauksessa tuhoomme. Pakkomielteet vääristävät kaiken kokemamme ja saavat meidät arvioimaan tilanteet helposti väärin.

— Viisi pistettä Luihuiselta, Potter! Tuollaisia törkeyksiä ei täällä suvaita. Lisäksi kymmenen pistettä säädyttömästä käytöksestä. Ole hyvä ja pue päällesi jo jotain tai minä teen sinusta virallisen ilmoituksen rehtorille.

— Silloin sinun pitää tehdä ilmoitus minustakin, sillä vakaana aikomuksenani on riisuutua mahdollisimman nopeasti ja liittyä Harryn seuraan, pehmeän viettelevä ääni sanoi Minervan takana.

— Riddle! Minerva henkäisi ja karahti yhtä punaiseksi kuin kravattinsa.

Tomin virne oli suorastaan syntisen itsetyytyväinen. Se sai Harryn yhä alastoman vartalon kihelmöimään odotuksesta. Heidän pitäisi vain päästä eroon Dumbledoren lellikistä, mutta se saattaisi olla helppoakin, jos hän oli arvioinut oikein Minervan luonteen ja yleensä hän oli oikeassa. Tom oli sopivasti Minervan edessä, joten Harry oli rakkaansa luona parilla askeleella. Hän kietoi kätensä Tomin kaulan ympärille.

Harry piti huolen siitä, että Minerva näki heidän toisiinsa kietoutuneet kielensä, kun hän suuteli Tomia provosoivasti.

Vilkaisulla oli nähtävissä, että Tomin silmät olivat täynnä ilkikurisuutta, jota kukaan muu kuin Harry ei koskaan päässyt näkemään. Tomin kädet vaelsivat kartoittaen hänen omaksi merkitsemää vartaloa, jota valo ja varjotkin näyttivät hyväilevän. He muodostivat epäilemättä vaikuttavan näkymän Tom täysin puettuna ja Harry alastomana.

Minerva oli punastunut entisestään, mutta noloutta voimakkaammin saattoi erottaa äänen joka kuulosti erehdyttävästi toiveiden rusentumiselta. Sitä seurasivat hätäiset loittonevat askeleet ja tukahdutetut nyyhkäykset. Pian Tarvehuoneen ovi kolahti lupaavasti kiinni. Tomin vaatteiden kadotessa, Harry saattoi hymyillä tyytyväisesti, yksi kilpailija vähemmän.

Kukaan ei veisi Tomia häneltä, jos se vain olisi hänestä kiinni.

...

* * *

...

**K/H2:** Tässä olivat sitten kaikki jo valmiit osat, jatko-osien ilmestyminen riippuu täysin muusasta ja siitä, että milloin tulee hinku palata OTP:n pariin tässä asetelmassa, kun tällä parilla on jo muitakin ficcejä aloitettuna. Koskaan ei kuitenkaan tiedä sattuuko inspis iskemään vaikka huomenna ja valmista tuleekin samoin tein, joten näemme vielä :)


	6. osa 5 Poika, jonka joulupukki unohti

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu  
**Beta:** Fire  
**Ikäsuositus:** K-7 varmuuden vuoksi  
**Tyylilaji:** Romance, hurt/comfort ja ministi fluffy  
**Paritus:** Tom/Harry  
**Varoitukset:** Pientä uskontokriittiikkiä, mutta kukaan tuskin kuvittelee Volden olevan harras uskova. Niin ja sodan uhka on läsnä.  
**Vastuuvapaus:** Rakas joulupukki, olen ollut melko kiltti koko vuoden, joten toivon lahjaksi oikeuksia Pottereihin ja kaikkiin oheistuotteisiin, kuten näyttelijöihin...

**Tiivistelmä:** _Oli kummallista, että tilanteen kiristyessä jästimaailmassa Tylypahkassa ei poikkeuksellisesti voinut viettää joululomaa._

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 048. Ruutu, Jouluhaaste VI, Kaiken maailman ficlettejä 2_ Viikko 8 (21.2.-27.2.2011) - Sodassa ja rakkaudessa_ ja itselleni keksimä haaste, jossa yritän kirjoittaa mahdollisimman monen joululaulun nimestä ficin - _The Little Boy that Santa Claus forgot_  
**K/H:** Tämä jatkaa Minervan valinta ficin maailmassa, mutta toimii toki itsenäisenä tekstinä, jos ei kaipaa selitystä sille, miten Harry on Tomin kanssa samassa ajassa saman ikäisenä.

**…**

* * *

...

**_Poika, jonka joulupukki unohti_**

**_..._**

Tom tuijotti ilmeettömänä ikkunaruudun rajaamaa mukulakivistä katua, josta sisälle kantautui telaketjujen kolina ja raskaiden moottoreiden jyrinä niiden liikuttaessa panssarivaunuja. Lattia värähteli Tomin jalkojen alla samassa tahdissa kuin taisteluvaunut rummuttivat katua sotilassoittokunnan säestämänä.

Panssarivaunuilla osoitettiin lontoolaisille ja muille Kuninkaan alamaisille, että he olivat vahvoja ja valmiita sotaan, jos Saksan toimet Euroopassa vaatisivat sitä.

Kasvava levottomuus näkyi muulloinkin kuin sotilasparaateissa ja lentonäytöksissä. Kaduilla näkyi enemmän poliiseja, värvääjiä, opasteita väestösuojiin ja kutsuja puolisotilaallisiin maanpuolustusryhmittymiin ja hyväntekeväisyysjärjestöihin . Joulua ei huomannut katukuvassa, se oli jäänyt sodan jalkoihin.

Orpokodissakin valmistauduttiin sotaan, hiekkasäkkejä oli siirretty varaston perältä eteiseen. Entisen 18 ikävuoden sijaan 16-vuotiaita oli lähetetty pois orpokodista, jokunen 15-vuotiaskin oli siinä sivussa mennyt. Pojat lähetettiin sotaväkeen, tytöt passitettiin tehtaisiin töihin tai opiskelemaan sairaanhoitajiksi. Taloon tehtiin tilaa uudelle orpojen tulvalle, vaikkei entisiäkään hoidettu kunnolla.

Harry istui ikkunalaudalla Tomin vieressä ja paikkasi heidän villasukkia, pipoja, kintaita ja neuleita, jotta heillä olisi lämmintä päällepantavaa Skotlannin kylmyyteen palatessaan. Oli kummallista, että tilanteen kiristyessä jästimaailmassa Tylypahkassa ei poikkeuksellisesti voinut viettää joululomaa. Dippet oli höpöttänyt jotain älytöntä läheisten tärkeydestä synkkinä aikoina, mutta ei maininnut mitään epävarmasta turvallisuudesta.

Rikkailla puhdasverisillä ei olisi huolta, näiden kodit olivat niin hyvin suojataikojen ympäröimiä, ettei edes maailmanloppu kaataisi niitä. Heidän orpokotinsa sen sijaan olisi maan tasalla ennen kuin yksikään pommi iskisi siihen. Taloa ei ollut kunnostettu ja pienimmätkin järähdykset heikensivät sitä. Rappaus rapisi katosta ja seinistä hienon hienona jauheena ja isompina lastuina, ei ollut ihme, että monet lapsista kärsivät hengitysteiden sairauksista.

Ne olivat pienimpiä heidän ongelmistaan ja he Harryn kanssa voisivat paeta mahdollisia pommituksia Viistokujalle. Oli toki olemassa riski, ettei Vuotavaan noidankattilaan pääsisi sisään helposti, sillä tämä sota ei rajoittunut pelkästään jästimaailmaan ja velhot epäilivät toinen toisiaan Grindelwaldin kätyreiksi.

Tom oli silti varma, ettei kukaan kuvittelisi 13- ja 12-vuotiaiden poikien olevan vakoojia, mutta suunnitelmat oli parempi tehdä kaiken varalle. Jos Viistokujalle ei pääsisi turvaan, niin heidän olisi kokeiltava viehätysvoimaansa Mustien suvun edustajiin.

Lämmin käsi sipaisi hänen vedosta viilentynyttä kättään, se sai hänet värisemään kauttaaltaan ihon noustessa kananlihalle. Ikkunaruutu höyrystyi Harryn painautuessa kiinni hänen kylkeensä ja loputkin synkät ajatukset sodasta kaikkosivat hänen mielestään. Hän ei ollut yksin, eikä orpokodissa vietettävä joulu tuntunut enää ankealta.

Täällä hän saattoi olla kahdestaan Harryn kanssa niin paljon kuin halusi, eikä kukaan ihmettelisi sitä. Orpokodin henkilökunta ei kiinnittänyt heihin huomiota, koska heitä ei edes odotettu tai haluttu jouluksi paikalle.

He saivat mennä minne mielivät ja tehdä mitä halusivat, jos he vain pysyivät poissa henkilökunnan ja muiden lasten silmistä. Heidän piti syödäkin muualla, mutta jouluna se oli helppo ratkaista kävelemällä lähimpään pelastusarmeijan pisteeseen ja esittää säälittävää. Sillä esityksellä ei ehkä saanut lahjoja tai rikkauksia, mutta vatsan sillä täytti, jos jaksoi kuunnella kiinnostuneen näköisenä tarinaa jouluihmeestä kymmenen kertaa viikossa.

Tylypahkassa ihmeitä riitti vuoden jokaiselle päivälle, ei pelkästään jouluksi. Harry oli hänen kanssaan kaikkialla, eikä hän tarvinnut kuvitteellista pelastajaa tekemään elämästään parempaa. Taikamaailmassa heidän varattomuudella ei ollut merkitystä, siellä he erottuivat älyllään ja voimillaan.

Ikkunalaudalla lojui paikoista kirjava lapanen, sen parina heijastus ikkunaruudussa. Pohjois-Ranskaan lähtevä alokas suuteli kadunkulmassa itkevää morsiantaan. Harry ja Tom huopaan kääriytyneenä lukivat samaa kirjaa. Kadut olivat hiljentyneet, joulusta muistutti vain ovessa roikkuva joulukranssi.

**…**

* * *

...

_Christmas comes but once a year for every girl and boy_

_The laughter and the joy they find in each new toy_

_I'll tell you of a little boy who lives across the way_

_This little fella's Christmas is just another day_

_He's the little boy that Santa Claus forgot_

_And goodness knows, he didn't want a lot_

_He sent a note to Santa_

_For some soldiers and a drum_

_It broke his little heart_

_When he found Santa hadn't come_

_In the street he envied all those lucky boys_

_Then wandered home to last year's broken toys_

_I'm so sorry for that laddie_

_He hasn't got a daddy_

_The little boy that Santa Claus forgot_

...

* * *

...

..

.


End file.
